Halloween
by Cazadora Oscura
Summary: Relatos de 100 palabras sobre diferentes escenas del mundo mágico en distintos tiempos y lugares.
1. Asesinato

**Halloween**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling.

**Aviso:** Este fic participa en "Reto #39: Temática de Halloween" del foro "Hogwarts a través de los años".

* * *

**I**

**Asesinato**

La casa de la familia Potter aún continuaba abandonada, a pesar de que se cumplían diez años desde su asesinato. James y Lily Potter fueron asesinados un 31 de octubre, un día que todavía persistía en la memoria de la comunidad mágica pero nadie era capaz de abrir la casa. Así que allí estaba. Solitaria y apartada en el Valle del Godric. Le crecían enredaderas y telarañas, y por ahí pasaban todos los animales de los alrededores. Incluso hacían sus nidos y madrigueras. Ningún humano vivía allí desde el asesinato y lo más probable es que nadie volviera a hacerlo.


	2. Halloween

**Halloween**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling.

**Aviso:** Este fic participa en "Reto #39: Temática de Halloween" del foro "Hogwarts a través de los años".

* * *

**II**

**Halloween**

Era Halloween la primera vez que Theodore Nott conoció las artes oscuras. Primero escuchó los gritos proviniendo desde la parte de abajo de la casa y después bajó las escaleras rápidamente para saber de qué se trataba. Su padre tenía varias mujeres allí, todas golpeadas y con la piel desgarrada, en el suelo y a sus pies. Muggles, las llamó antes de apuntarlas con su varita. Él pronunció un hechizo que Theodore no supo reconocer y cada una de ellas fueron retorciéndose de dolor en el suelo. Volvieron a gritar, a pedir ayuda, pero Theodore Nott no pudo hacer nada.


	3. Medianoche

**Halloween**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling.

**Aviso:** Este fic participa en "Reto #39: Temática de Halloween" del foro "Hogwarts a través de los años".

* * *

**III**

**Medianoche**

Helena Ravenclaw se despertó sobresaltada por una pesadilla. No podía recordar muy bien de qué se trataba pero la pesadilla le dejó una mala sensación en el cuerpo. Sabía que se trataba de algo malo, de algo muy malo. Quizás se trataba de algo que ella iba a hacer en el futuro, relacionado con robar y la traición. Se obligó a no pensar en eso, a recuperar el ritmo de la respiración y volver a dormirse. Después de todo, era medianoche y al otro día tenía clases, tenía que madrugar. Así que hizo todo lo posible para volver a dormir.


	4. Fiesta

**Halloween**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling.

**Aviso:** Este fic participa en "Reto #39: Temática de Halloween" del foro "Hogwarts a través de los años".

* * *

**IV**

**Fiesta**

No quería ir a la fiesta. No quería porque estaba seguro que se iba a aburrir e iba a querer irse lo más pronto posible. No le gustaba pasar tiempo con sus padres, tampoco con sus primas tan insoportablemente perfectas. Sirius Black adoraba las tardes solitarias en su casa, sólo en compañía de su hermano Regulus porque él era diferente a los demás, él conseguía ser una luz entre tanta oscuridad de la familia Black. Si algún día se marchaba, pensaba Sirius un día, se lo llevaría con él. Jamás dejaría atrás a Regulus, en las manos de sus padres.


	5. Galleta

**Halloween**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling.

**Aviso:** Este fic participa en "Reto #39: Temática de Halloween" del foro "Hogwarts a través de los años".

* * *

**V**

**Galleta**

Le gustaban las galletas de todos los sabores. De canela, vainilla, chispas de chocolates, confites de colores, limón y otros cítricos, y todas las que podía encontrar en su camino. Por eso, cuando Gregory Goyle encontró una galleta rellena flotando frente a su rostro, no tuvo otra alternativa que tomarla con su mano y llevársela a la boca. El sabor era delicioso, pero debajo de aquel delicioso sabor había otro. Un sabor tan fuerte que lo hizo sentir mareado. Los ojos se empezaron a cerrar y antes que se pudiera dar cuenta ya estaba en el piso. Aprendería la lección.


	6. Emboscada

**Halloween**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling.

**Aviso:** Este fic participa en "Reto #39: Temática de Halloween" del foro "Hogwarts a través de los años".

* * *

**VI**

**Emboscada**

Vicent Crabbe fue el primero en darse cuenta que todo se trató de una emboscada. Una gran emboscada porque lo hicieron a través de su máxima debilidad, la comida. Las galletas que encontraron con Gregory Goyle estaban encantadas. Un potente hechizo que los puso a dormir antes que pudieran terminarse la galleta, y eso era mucho decir. Él fue el primero en despertarse y en tratar de despertar a Gregory. Pero su amigo era demasiado pesado para sacudirlo. Así que Vicent hizo lo único que podía hacer, se quedó tendido a su lado. Quizás alguien los encontraba y los despertaba.


	7. Fantasma

**Halloween**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling.

**Aviso:** Este fic participa en "Reto #39: Temática de Halloween" del foro "Hogwarts a través de los años".

* * *

**VII**

**Fantasma**

Hogwarts estaba lleno de fantasmas. Un fantasma a cada vuelta de la esquina. Y Ron Weasley todavía no podía acostumbrarse a los fantasmas porque siempre iba caminando distraído y se los llevaba por delante. Aunque en realidad solamente los atravesaba y quedaba inmerso en un vapor nauseabundo. La mayoría de los fantasmas olían a cadáver, a muerto andante que quedaba atado al mundo y no podía seguir más allá. Su favorito era Nick Casi Decapitado porque lo había invitado a su aniversario de muerte y Ron, acostumbrado a que nunca lo invitaran a nada, agradeció aquella invitación como nunca antes.


	8. Calabaza

**Halloween**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling.

**Aviso:** Este fic participa en "Reto #39: Temática de Halloween" del foro "Hogwarts a través de los años".

* * *

**VIII**

**Calabaza**

Le gustaba mucho Halloween. No sabía exactamente la razón para gustarle tanto aquella celebración. Quizás era la calabaza sonriente por todo el colegio o los candelabros flotantes en el techo del comedor. Tal vez las historias de terror que siempre contaban sus primos y los gritos de Lily Luna cuando el final de la historia llegaba. Roxanne Weasley no sabía por qué disfrutaba tanto de Halloween pero lo hacía, esa época la ponía de muy buen humor y ganas de vivir la vida. Así que ese año decidió que repartiría dulces por todo Hogwarts para que todos amarán la celebración.


	9. Cementerio

**Halloween**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling.

**Aviso:** Este fic participa en "Reto #39: Temática de Halloween" del foro "Hogwarts a través de los años".

* * *

**IX**

**Cementerio**

Andrómeda Tonks perdió muchas cosas en la guerra. Primero perdió a su esposo a manos de los carroñeros. Después perdió a su propia hija y a su yerno en solo una noche. Ella no estaba en la Batalla de Hogwarts porque alguien tenía que cuidar de Teddy, un niño recién nacido y que empezaba a cambiar su cuerpo. En esa noche los perdió, a los dos. Ahora tenía un niño huérfano del cual cuidar y a quien debería explicarle por qué sus padres estaban muertos. Y llevarlo al cementerio para que conozca el nombre de sus padres, héroes de guerra.


	10. Momia

**Halloween**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling.

**Aviso:** Este fic participa en "Reto #39: Temática de Halloween" del foro "Hogwarts a través de los años".

* * *

**X**

**Momia**

El mayor temor de Parvati Patil era una momia. Lo descubrió en su clase de tercer año cuando el profesor Lupin los hizo enfrentarse a un boggart, una criatura que tomaba la forma del peor temor de quien se pusiera delante de él. Y el suyo era una momia. Pero la forma que encontró de enfrentarse a su peor temor fue con un hechizo. Se llamaba Riddikulus y cuando lo hacía, la momia se tropezaba con sus propios vendajes y se desintegraba. En esa clase, Parvati aprendió que había una forma de no salir asustada y derrotar a su miedo.


End file.
